


Необыкновенные приключения четырех друзей

by BraKet



Category: Original Work, Russian Post - Fandom, Аliexpress, Почта России
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Это история о верности и дружбе, преодолении, поиске себя, других и приключений на все свои части, впуклые и выпуклые.Примечание:написано по мотивам триллера«Сортировка Ростова-на-Дону»Предупреждения:дефлорация, шибари, лайт-гуро по отношению к покупкам с Алиэкспресс, местами нецензурная лексика, АНАЛЬНЫЙ ВИБРАТОР С ОКР (спасибо инсайду за кричалку)





	Необыкновенные приключения четырех друзей

**Author's Note:**

> **Персонажи:** [Шон](https://ru.aliexpress.com/item/-/32963578147.html?spm=a2g0v.search0302.6.8.21797fe0Ps3Pcu&s=p), [Почтальон Рос](https://www.oblgazeta.ru/media/news_photos/2018/12/24/%D0%BF%D0%BE.jpg.1024x0_q85.jpg), [Васи](https://ru.aliexpress.com/item/60-Peach-Blossom/32843120739.html?spm=a2g0v.search0104.3.226.365a6f4civNdSk&transAbTest=ae803_3&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0%2Csearchweb201602_3_10065_10068_319_10892_317_10696_453_10084_454_10083_433_10618_431_10307_10821_537_10302_536_10902_10059_10884_10887_321_322_10915_10103_10910%2Csearchweb201603_55%2CppcSwitch_0&algo_pvid=60d6170d-ea73-4533-959e-70d68d793c1e&algo_expid=60d6170d-ea73-4533-959e-70d68d793c1e-31), [ТАРДИС](https://ru.aliexpress.com/item/7/32855499611.html?spm=a2g0v.search0104.3.129.260767berCMzLW&transAbTest=ae803_3&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0%2Csearchweb201602_3_10065_10068_319_10892_317_10696_453_10084_454_10083_433_10618_431_10304_10307_10820_10821_537_10302_536_10902_10843_10059_10884_10887_321_322_10103%2Csearchweb201603_55%2CppcSwitch_0&algo_pvid=9d360d09-aa2b-4ad2-9517-f9a64cb7aae6&algo_expid=9d360d09-aa2b-4ad2-9517-f9a64cb7aae6-20), [Мис](https://ru.aliexpress.com/item/Myslc-7-8-9/32912695089.html)/[Навигатор](https://ru.aliexpress.com/item/Original-Xiaoyi-Sports-Camera-Xiaomi-WiFi-Action-Camera-16MP-1080P-HD-Bluetooth-4-0-Smart-Camera/32387272481.html?spm=a2g0v.search0104.3.9.65c33d8bterrbv&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_6_10065_10068_319_10892_317_10696_10084_453_454_10083_10618_10304_10307_10820_10821_537_10302_536_10902_10843_10059_10884_10887_321_322_10103,searchweb201603_55,ppcSwitch_0&algo_expid=2ba24cd2-69c0-4676-af97-1974fc598e55-1&algo_pvid=2ba24cd2-69c0-4676-af97-1974fc598e55&transAbTest=ae803_3)

**Глава первая**  
_в которой наши герои встречаются друг с другом при печальных обстоятельствах_

Эта история началась на берегах славной реки Дон теплым июньским утром. Стрекозы нежно шелестели над грязными следами от протекторов, вода тихим плеском им аккомпанировала, а более мощный электрический шок анальный штекер беспроводной контроль stungun гей секс-игрушки для мужчин интимные товары летел по воздуху, как древнегреческий сын механика, скульптора и архитектора, летел быстро и свободно, ощущая на всей поверхности своего гладкого обтекаемого тела ласки нежного ветерка... Пока гравитация (та еще бессердечная сука), не придала траектории новоявленного Икара неминуемую параболу и не протаранила его изящной черной головой камышиную чащу.

Шурх. Бдыщ. Ой! 

— Так-так-так, и кого нам принесло на этот раз? — раздалось слева, а в бок уперлась что-то маленькое, твердое и, по ощущениям, раздвоенное. — Большой... тяжелый... гладкий... Хм. Даже уцепиться не за что! Эх... Раз-два, взяли!

Крутанувшись вокруг своей оси под влиянием непреодолимой силы, более мощный электрический шок анальный штекер беспроводной контроль stungun гей секс-игрушки для мужчин интимные товары обнаружил перед своим... (назовем это носом) цилиндрическое, желтое, улыбающееся... назовем это лицом. 

— Почтальон Рос к вашим услугам, — отрапортовал нарисованный рот, и маленькая двупалая ручка приподняла над головой синюю фуражку, явив солнцу блестящую лысину с отростком. — С кем имею честь познакомиться при столь печальных обстоятельствах?

— Я более мощный электрический шок анальный штекер беспроводной контроль stungun гей секс-игрушки для мужчин интимные товары, при каких-каких обстоятельствах?

— Хм... Буду называть тебя Шоналер, — двупалая ручка вернула на место синюю фуражку, и нарисованный рот испустил философский вздох: — Свой трек-код ты не помнишь, разумеется?

— Разумеется, нет, — с достоинством ответствовал Шоналер. — Я его в глаза не видел. И не потому, что у меня нет глаз, замечу.

— А потому, что он присваивается, когда посылка запечатана, угу, — кивнул Почтальон Рос со знанием дела. — Что ж, думаю, попозже я поищу твою упаковку, а пока полежи тут, никуда не уходи.

— Если бы мне повезло иметь ноги... — начал было Шоналер, но Почтальон Рос уже развернулся и решительно направился прочь. — Эй, стой! Так что там с обстоятельствами?!

Но ответом ему были лишь шепот стрекозиных крыльев да шелест сомкнувшихся за Почтальоном камышей.

— Ну офигеть теперь, — подытожил Шоналер и уставился в небо, которое немедленно уставилось на Шоналера.

Общеизвестным признаком современной жизни уже давно стала чрезмерная занятость. Мы постоянно зачем-то спешим, куда-то бежим, лихорадочно суетимся... Нам попросту некогда остановиться и задуматься: «кто мы?», «каково наше предназначение?», «познаваем ли мир?», «как это тебе, Илон Маск?». И хотя Шоналер был продуктом своей сумасшедшей эпохи, у него внезапно оказался в избытке вагон свободного времени, поэтому вполне понятно, что в его (условно говоря) голову сразу полезли философские вопросы (преимущественно из «Критики чистого разума» Иммануила Канта).

«Какого хрена я тут делаю?» — подумал Шоналер.

К его чести, заметим, что ответ он нашел за секунду. А еще через десять минут из зарослей выкатился нежно-розовый небольшой бумажный цилиндрик и ткнулся Шоналеру в бок.

— Ой! — пискнул нежно-розовый небольшой бумажный цилиндрик. — Извините. Я не хотел. Это все сила инерции... 

— Родная сестра бессердечной суки гравитации, знаю-знаю, — проворчал Шоналер. 

Он почти вплотную подошел к тому, чтобы открыть собственное философское учение, и явление вероятного последователя его даже обрадовало. Однако, не стоило терять достоинство перед неизвестно кем, для начала следовало хотя бы познакомиться. 

К счастью, нежно-розовый небольшой бумажный цилиндрик правильно истолковал выжидательное молчание и поспешно выпалил:

— Меня зовут 60 мм широкий древних акварель Летающий Peach Blossom мечта пейзажа декоративная лента Washi DIY планировщик Скрапбукинг клейкой ленты ЭСКО. Но Почтальон Рос сказал, что будет звать меня Васи. 

— И почему я не удивлен... — пробормотал Шоналер. — Меня Почтальон Рос решил назвать Шоналер. Но я предпочитаю более мощный электрический шок анальный штекер беспроводной контроль stungun гей секс-игрушки для мужчин интимные товары. 

— Очень приятно, — пролепетал Васи, явно не рискуя повторить ни один из озвученных вариантов: первый из опасения оскорбить до умопомрачения элегантного нового знакомого, а второй потому, что к последнему слову он уже начисто забыл половину предыдущих. 

Не дождавшись обращения, Шоналер ничего не ответил. Оробевший Васи попытался было придумать подходящую тему, но на ум ничего не шло, так что он решил молча являть равнодушному миру все оттенки смущенного девичьего румянца. Долгие десять минут равнодушный мир закономерно оставался равнодушным, пока, наконец, и Васи не посетил философский вопрос. 

— Что я тут делаю? — нервно озвучил Васи его вслух.

— Лежишь на грязной земле, — не выдержав, поделился Шоналер ответом, который, к его чести, совсем недавно нашел за секунду.

— Я имел в виду, в общем смысле! — несколько истерично воскликнул Васи. — Меня прикатил сюда Почтальон Рос. А зачем он сюда меня прикатил?

— Если он в самом деле почтальон, то не обязан тебе докладываться, — заметил Шоналер. — Сама суть почтальонства в том, чтобы производить массу хаотичных непонятных другим действий, вследствие которых ты в итоге оказываешься там, куда и должен был попасть по замыслу Создателя. 

— Ты прав, — неуверенно отозвался Васи и немедленно ударился в панику: — Но почему?! Почему если это так, я чувствую себя ударившимся в панику?! 

— Возможно, потому что ты нежно-розовый? — меланхолично предположил эффектно-черный Шоналер. — Должно быть, Создатель задумал тебя параноидальным эмо. 

— Но я не весь розовый! — возмутился Васи. — На мне рисунок! Даже целая акварельная палитра! С бездной оттенков! 

— И все они преимущественно розовые. 

— Нет, Васи прав, — раздался голос Почтальона Роса, и в тот же момент его энергичная фигурка вынырнула из камышей и подошла к разговаривающим.

Точнее, она начала подходить к разговаривающим, что было не так-то просто: маленькая двупалая ручка Почтальона Роса сжимала провод, к которому оказался прикреплен большой черный цилиндр с огромной прозрачной пластиной. Она красиво преломляла солнечный свет, но цеплялась за камыши гранями и верхушкой, чем ничуть не облегчала транспортировку всей композиции. 

— Васи прав, — повторил Почтальон, добравшись наконец до разговаривающих и установив цилиндр рядом с собой пластиной вверх. 

— Неужели в нем вся палитра и бездна оттенков? — поразился Шоналер.

Почтальон Рос отрицательно покачал головой: 

— Они преимущественно розовые, тут не поспоришь. Васи прав в своем желании удариться в панику. Оно вполне объяснимо, учитывая печальные обстоятельства.

— Ну вот опять, — поморщился Шоналер. — Ты так и не ответил, какие именно печальные обстоятельства имеешь в виду.

Почтальон Рос прекратил распутывать провод цилиндра, выпрямился и веско обронил:

— Такие, что мы потерялись.

— ПОТЕРЯЛИСЬ?!

Внезапный шок, поразивший присутствующих, заставил их застыть эффектной скульптурной группой.

**Глава вторая**  
_в которой Почтальон Рос придумывает план_

— Я так и знал! Я как чувствовал! Мне всегда, всегда не везло! Когда меня только-только коснулся принтер, в котором сразу же внезапно закончились чернила, я понял, что рано или поздно все опять пойдет не так! И знаете что? На следующий же день на мне закончилась туба с клеем! А теперь? Теперь?! Теперь я... я... Потерялся! — горестно запричитал Васи и начал нервно кататься, нарушая хаотичным движением эффектность застывшей скульптурной группы. 

— Ну, время от времени подобное случается, разве нет? — философски заметил Шоналер, потрясение которого быстро сменилось спокойствием. — Один мой приятель, например, застрял на растаможке. Поболтался там с месяцок и его вернули Создателю, только и всего.

— Поговаривают, — внезапно подал голос до сих пор молчащий цилиндр с прозрачной пластинкой, красиво преломляющей солнечный свет, — что еще есть вероятность отправиться не к тому Заказчику. 

— Это, конечно, не очень приятно, — согласился Шоналер, — но тоже не смертельно. Самозванец-Заказчик всегда может перепродать или даже подарить тебя тому, кому ты на самом деле нужен. Один мой приятель... 

— Вы не понимаете, — несколько бесцеремонно перебил его Почтальон Рос. — Мы не застряли на растаможке. И дело не в том, что адреса перепутали. Нас потеряла...

(Тут он сделал драматическую паузу.)

— … ПОЧТА РОССИИ!

Услышав это словосочетание, Васи в ужасе остановился, перестав нарушать хаотичным движением эффектность застывшей скульптурной группы. Даже Шоналер почувствовал в своем гладком черном теле суеверную дрожь (а ведь в него еще не вставили батарейки!). 

— Почта... России? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросил он. — Та самая Почта... Той самой... России? 

— Да, — кивнул Почтальон Рос, — Но и это еще не все!

— Что может быть хуже?! — воскликнули все. 

— Посмотрите вокруг, друзья, — пригласил Почтальон Рос оценить красоты ландшафта и крутанулся на 360 градусов.

— Хм... Мне это несколько затруднительно, — пробормотал Шоналер, а Васи снова принялся истерически кататься, на этот раз стараясь повторить траекторию двупалой ручки Почтальона Роса. 

— Разве это похоже на Сортировочный центр? — вопрошал тем временем Почтальон Рос, закладывая очередной вираж. 

— Знали бы мы, как он выглядит, — проворчал недовольный Шоналер.

— Или, может, на частную квартиру? — ловко проигнорировал его Почтальон Рос. И на всякий случай добавил: — Разве вы не видели на фотографиях в отзывах, как выглядит большинство квартир? Как по-вашему, вот это все похоже на одну из них хотя бы отдаленно?

Шоналер счел за лучшее промолчать. Ему не хотелось терять авторитет всезнающего создателя философского учения, и без того пошатнувшийся в глазах даже наивно-розового Васи.

Почтальон Рос, наконец, перестал изображать волчок.

— Кстати, как тебя зовут? — обратился он к пока еще безымянному цилиндру.

— Я ТАРДИС! — внезапно прорыдал уже не безымянный цилиндр.

— А дальше? — замерли все в предвкушении.

— Просто ТАРДИС, — всхлипнул цилиндр.

— Неожиданно, — пробормотал Почтальон Рос. — Что ж, я думаю, мы можем звать тебя...

— ТАРДИС, — подсказал ТАРДИС.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, согласился Почтальон Рос. — А ты э... Для чего?

— Для путешествия в пространстве и времени, разумеется! — мигом перестал хныкать ТАРДИС.

На секунду повисла гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом крыльев стрекоз и бульканьем набегающих волн.

— Ты-то нам и нужен! — радостно заорали все нестройным хором.

— … Но в конкретно этом пространстве и конкретно этом времени я Доктор Кто Тардис 7 цветов Изменение визуальную светодио дный иллюзию светодиодные лампы визуальная Мода Игрушка 3D свет предприятие фигурку Дети подарок, — скромно потупился ТАРДИС. 

Разочарованный стон пронесся над камышами и затих где-то над Доном. 

— Блин, я так и знал... — скучающим голосом сообщил всем Шоналер.

Но Почтальон Рос сдаваться не собирался.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не можешь вернуть нас на неделю назад, к Создателю? Или хотя бы во вчера? Например, на Сортировку?

— А какой в этом смысл? — Внезапно подал депрессивный голос Васи. — Пройдет время, и мы снова окажемся здесь... Наша судьба предопределена... Адрес един... Россия безгранична и холодна... А ее Почта — тлен... Мир — боль. 

— Мы окажемся там, где захотим, — быстро возразил Почтальон Рос, явно недовольный слишком стремительно увеличивающейся концентрацией философов на один квадратный камышовый метр. — Мы уже проделали огромный путь, пересекли несколько границ, нас штамповали, швыряли, сортировали! Предопределено, говоришь? Конечно! Судьба, говоришь? Естественно! Ее предопределил наш Создатель еще до того, как мы появились на свет! И она в том, чтобы попасть к нашим Заказчикам! 

Почтальон Рос воздел в яркое небо двупалую ручку, и она немедленно поймала собой солнечный лучик.

— Ух ты... — прошептал впечатлительный Васи.

Лучик ударил в ТАРДИС, окрасив его прозрачную пластину в цвета солнечного спектра.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул впечатлительный Васи.

— Ну офигеть теперь, — фыркнул Шоналер. — Может, расскажете мне, как мы узнаем, кто именно наши Заказчики, и каким образом доберемся до них, если нас потеряла сама ПОЧТА РОССИИ? 

Было что-то в этом словосочетании настолько зловещее, что все разом притихли, даже бойкий Почтальон Рос замолчал на несколько секунд.

— Ты не мог бы не произносить это словосочетание без нужды. Оно их нервирует, — сказал, наконец, Почтальон Рос довольно нервно. 

— Страх перед именем только усиливает страх перед тем, кто его носит, — проинформировал его Шоналер. — Кстати, мне не нравится то, которое ты мне дал.

— Мы можем звать тебя «Шон», — робко предложил Васи, и хотя оно было еще короче, чем предыдущее, Шоналеру вариант неожиданно понравился. 

(Возможно, потому, что предложил его Васи и сделал это робко.)

— Да, оно намного лучше, — согласился Шоналер, точнее, Шон, и добавил: — Нельзя вот так просто взять и попасть к нашим Заказчикам.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил несколько уязвленный только что состоявшимся переименованием Почтальон Рос. — Поэтому так важно, что я загодя придумал план.

**Глава третья**  
_в которой план летит ко всем чертям, зато наши герои знакомятся с еще одним_

Солнце уже достигло своего зенита и начало потихоньку двигаться в сторону западного горизонта, а Почтальон Рос все бормотал: «нет, не это», «блин, опять не то», разгуливая по бумажной горе, состоящей из разорванных почтовых упаковок. 

— Учитывая размер его шага, у нас есть все шансы просидеть тут до зимы, — заметил Шон. — Хорошая новость состоит в том, что когда сугробы покроют всю эту кучу, он, возможно, с нее слезет, чтобы придумать новый план.

— А плохая? — робко поинтересовался Васи.

— Дождь прикончит вас раньше. Я-то создан для того, чтобы регулярно мыться и дезинфицироваться. А вот, например, твоя упаковка далека от того, чтобы называться герметичной.

— Нет, это невыносимо! — раздался сверху глас Почтальона Роса. — Я так не управлюсь до зимы! Их тут тысячи! Нам нужен новый план! Посторонись, слезаю!

— И как можно скорее! — поторопил его Васи. — Хоть я и запечатан в пленку, но она не герметична! Если пойдет дождь, я... я... — в его тоне послышались уже знакомые всем истерические нотки. 

— А у меня слишком огромная щель между пластинкой и основанием, — поддакнул ТАРДИС. — Я должен использоваться в сухом помещении. 

— Устроим мозговой штурм! — воскликнул скатившийся кубарем с бумажного Эвереста Почтальон Рос. — Нам нужно узнать, где живут ваши Заказчики. Но упаковок слишком много. Впрочем, если мы придумаем, как их отсортировать...

— Ты мыслишь, как... как работник Почты России, — презрительно оборвал его Шон. — Смотри шире. Мало узнать, куда мы хотим попасть. Важнее понять — как именно. Из всех нас только у тебя есть подобие ног.

— И никакое это не подобие! Самые настоящие ноги! — запротестовал Почтальон Рос.

— Пофиг. Все равно они слишком коротенькие, чтобы преодолеть значительное расстояние.

— Я могу катиться, — робко сообщил очевидное Васи.

— И я, — поддакнул ТАРДИС. — Если вытащить пластину.

— И какую скорость каждый из вас способен развить? Вряд ли световую, — урезонил их Шон. — А кроме того, как вы верно заметили сами только что, первый же дождь внесет коррективы в вашу функциональность. Один размокнет, другой заржавеет. Или что он там сделает, не знаю... 

— Выяснять, где наши Заказчики, ты не хочешь. Катиться с нами к ним тоже не горишь желанием. Вероятно, это потому, что у тебя есть более интересное предложение? — попытался скрестить на груди ручки Почтальон Рос, но в силу особенностей телосложения у него это не получилось.

Тем не менее, ему удалось выразить своей недопозой одновременно скептицизм и выжидательность. 

— Я предлагаю посмотреть на ситуацию трезво, — Шон изо всех сил старался не замечать невербальных посылов от двупалых хваталок Почтальона Роса.

— В таком случае, мы в заднице, — уныло констатировал Васи, в его тоне послышались уже знакомые всем депрессивные нотки. 

— Прекрасно! Значит, я на месте! — заключил Шон и попытался философски уставиться в небо, не обращая внимания на то, как все разом уставились на него.

— Что? — не выдержал он и минуты напряженного молчания. — Блин, последние несколько часов вы все нудите про то, что мы обязаны исполнить свое предназначение! Ну ура, похоже, я свое выполняю прямо сейчас.

— Но твое предназначение в том, чтобы доставлять удовольствие! — не выдержал Почтальон Рос. 

— Хрен там плавал, — проинформировал его Шон. — Оно — побочный эффект. Мое предназначение в том, чтобы предотвращать простатит. И, знаешь, как-то непохоже, что данное место им страдает...

— Но в этом нет твоей заслуги! — возразил Почтальон Рос.

— Как знать, как знать... Я тут уже без малого шесть часов, что почти в двадцать четыре раза превышает время сеанса, рекомендованное производителем. 

— Пф... Да он же вас троллит.

— Что ты сказал?! — набросился на Васи Почтальон Рос.

— Но это не я! — испуганно откатился Васи.

— И не я, — на всякий случай сообщил ТАРДИС.

— Это мог бы быть я, — философски заметил Шон. — Но как-то глупо обламывать себе кайф подобным признанием. Я ведь только начал!

— Вот ржака-то, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку. — Они меня не видят.

Все мигом заозирались, но никого не увидели.

— Мое положение не предусматривает хороший обзор, — выкрутился Шон.

— Но я тоже никого не вижу! — поспешно подкатился Васи.

— И я, — на всякий случай сообщил ТАРДИС.

— Глаза разуйте, — любезно посоветовал голос.

— Похоже, мы перегрелись... — пробормотал Почтальон Рос.

— И вас посетила одна и та же слуховая галлюцинация? — скептически осведомился голос.

Друзья выжидательно молчали: никто не хотел выглядеть идиотом. 

— Прекрати прятаться и выходи, подлый трус, — Почтальон Рос решил, что лавры лидера вполне позволяют ему некоторое наплевательство на мнение незнакомцев. 

— Да не прячусь я, черт вас дери, вы стоите рядом со мной! — раздраженно воскликнул голос.

— Хочешь сказать... Ты... Упаковка? — робко предположил ТАРДИС, вглядываясь в кучу.

— И да и нет, — вздохнул голос. И горделиво добавил: — Я намного лучше.

— Все. Хватит, — внезапно потерял терпение до сих пор философски настроенный Шон. — Если ты не покажешься сейчас же, мы... мы уйдем. 

— И бросим тебя тут одного! — вдруг поддакнул ему Почтальон Рос, сам не веря, что он это делает.

(Вот так внезапное появление общего противника способно сплотить недавних соперников!)

Почтальон Рос попытался упереть ручки в боки, но в силу особенностей телосложения у него это не получилось. Тем не менее, ему удалось выразить своей недопозой одновременно угрозу и ее вероятную неотвратимость. 

— Да забери меня Создатель! — возопил голос. — Я лежу как раз между вами, придурки! Ты, который с ногами, в синей фуражке, просто сделай уже шаг влево и сразу же на меня наступишь!

Шон с Почтальоном Росом уставились друг на друга, потом на землю между ними. Земля между ними была абсолютно пуста, если не считать примятые камышовые листья и засохшую грязь. Поколебавшись, Почтальон Рос осторожно сделал шаг...

— Ой!

... и вдруг ловко сложился пополам, приземлившись на задницу.

— Я поскользнулся! И приземлился на задницу! — возопил он с несколько неуместным в данной ситуации восторгом, энергично шаря двупалой ручкой прямо перед собой. 

Издав победный клич, Почтальон Рос вскочил и поставил перед изумленными друзьями на попа прямоугольную прозрачную пластинку, что-то вроде той, которой щеголял ТАРДИС, но намного, намного тоньше и без всяких странных выступов. 

— Это что? Мое инвалидное подобие? — с сомнением предположил ТАРДИС.

— Твое какое кто?! Сам ты... Фальсификатный контрафакт! — огрызнулась пластинка. — Я Myslc Универсальный закаленное стекло только для 7 8 9 дюймов планшетный компьютер чтения электронных книг mp4 автомобиля gps навигации DVD стерео радио! Со мной в пакете лежал Junsun 7 дюймов HD gps-навигации автомобильный FM 8 ГБ / 800 мГц карта бесплатное обновление россия навител системный блок навигатор автомобильный, и мы прекрасно проводили с ним время от самого Шанхая, пока какая-то падла не разлучила нас прямо на этом болоте! Эх, до чего же он был эрудированный... Столько всего знал... Junsun 7 дюймов HD gps-навигации автомобильный FM 8 ГБ / 800 мГц карта бесплатное обновление россия навител системный блок навигатор автомобильный, конечно, а не разлучившая нас падла. 

— И теперь ты хочешь его найти? — восхищенно предположил Васи и добавил: — Ах, как это романтично!

— Мы будем звать тебя Мис, — поспешно вставил Почтальон Рос, у которого голова пошла кругом от очередных длиннофамилий.

— Я несколько часов слушал, как вы несли тут чушь про предназначения... — не обращая внимания на чужое головокружение продолжил свой рассказ Мис. — И не мог понять, от чего меня тошнит больше: от вашего наивного идеализма или от вашей неспособности представить реальный масштаб и координаты жопы, в которой вы очутились. Ну, потом я понял, что тошнит меня от болотной воды, и решил подать голос, чтобы меня из нее вытащили. 

Он покосился на открывшего было рот Почтальона Роса.

— У вас есть руки и ноги. Что ж, неплохой актив, не буду врать... Но у меня есть план.

**Глава четвертая**  
_в которой наши герои опять знакомятся с еще одним_

— Только не это, — простонал Шон. — Нельзя вот так вот взять и придумать план! А потом хоба — и уже другой! Что дальше? Третий? Четвертый? Двадцать первый? Семьсот пятьдесят... десятый? Скоро мы окажемся по макушку погребенными в невыполнимых планах! Хм. Кажется, я только что понял, откуда взялась практика прокрастинирования... — добавил он задумчиво.

— Слушайте, на самом деле все просто, — нетерпеливо сказал Мис. — Junsun 7 дюймов HD gps-навигации автомобильный FM 8 ГБ / 800 мГц карта бесплатное обновление россия навител системный блок...

— Давайте назовем его просто Навигатор, — снова вклинился Почтальон Рос. — Я знаю, что это такое. Он показывает, где вы и как вам добраться куда надо. Это в самом деле идеальный девайс для нашей задачи. 

— А ноги у него есть? — осведомился Шон.

— Нет.

— Тогда он не идеальный девайс для нашей задачи.

— Но Навигаторы часто ставят на автомобили, — возразил Мис. — А вот у них есть все! Большие колеса, скорость, выхлопная труба, куча места в салоне и багажнике, пустые банки, пепельница, крошки чипсов... Мой приятель, например, мечтал о джипе. Сбылась ли мечта твоя, приятель? Вряд ли я когда-нибудь об этом узнаю...

Мис вздохнул. 

— Как это трагично! — воскликнул Васи.

Шон понял, что все его переживания о том, что их новый знакомый потеснит его, как самого умного, красивого и сообразительного, оказались напрасны. Инвалидное подобие ТАРДИС занималось ровно тем же самым, что и все остальные: бесплодно мечтало.

— Слушайте, у нас уже есть машина для путешествия в пространстве и времени, которая не способна путешествовать в пространстве и времени. Для полного счастья нам не хватает только заполучить для нее Навигатор, который давно уже увезли с этого болота, — попытался вернуть приятелей на сырую грязную землю Шон.

— А тебя часто Создатель ронял на голову, да? — участливо поинтересовался у него Мис. — Я вижу, интеллектом вашу компашку не обезобразили.

Почтальон Рос недобро прищурился (благо, ему было чем).

— Если ты не прекратишь оскорблять моих друзей...

— Он друг? А я тоже друг? Ух, ты! — с благоговением прошептал Васи. — Это так... прекрасно... Мне никогда...

— Черт, парни, вы не один час тут проторчали, неужели вы даже не поняли, на чем стоите? — не выдержал Мис. — Это ко-ле-я! Понятно? Самая настоящая ко-ле-я! Нас привезли в эту мокрую грязную задницу на машине! 

— Которая уже уехала, — едва сдерживая отнюдь не философские порывы, заметил Шон.

— По дороге! Сюда ведет дорога! Во-первых. А во-вторых, лежа на земле, я способен уловить вибрацию всем своим телом. И готов поклясться, что совсем недалеко от нас несколько часов назад остановилось что-то подобное, которое до сих пор не уехало. Вот почему я так обрадовался, что у вас есть руки и ноги, — закончил Мис и подождал аплодисментов.

Но их не последовало — друзья были слишком потрясены новыми открывшимися перспективами.

— То есть прямо рядом с нами торчит почтовый фургон, на котором мы можем... Васи, скатайся, проверь, — скомандовал Почтальон Рос. — А я тем временем положу ТАРДИС на землю и затащу на него Миса и Шона, чтобы их можно было быстро транспортировать. 

— Он совсем не обязательно почтовый, — терпеливо втолковывал Мис Почтальону Росу, пока тот затаскивал его и Шона на ТАРДИС, чтобы их можно было быстро транспортировать. — Но какая разница? Самое главное отсюда убраться.

— Самое главное — попасть к Заказчикам, — возразил Почтальон Рос.

— Это в идеале. Но лично я бы предпочел кого угодно, кто не наступит на меня каблуком посреди болотной жижи, а станет использовать по назначению, — вздохнул Мис.

— Хм. А вот лично я начинаю думать, что, быть может, лучше мне лежать в болотной жиже, чем использоваться по назначению, — пробормотал Шон. — Давай ты не будешь затаскивать меня на ТАРДИС, чтобы меня можно было быстро транспортировать?

— Глупости! — отрезал Почтальон Рос. — Я в своем назначении не сомневаюсь, а оно состоит в том, чтобы быть почтальоном. Что значит — развозить вас всех по указанным адресам.

— Ты же не знаешь, какой адрес указан на моей упаковке, — напомнил ему Шон. — Ты ведь не нашел мою упаковку. 

— Зато я знаю, что на почту часто приходят люди, которым не доставили их посылки. И они их получают! При достаточной настойчивости, разумеется.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что мой Заказчик будет достаточно настойчив. Вряд ли он горит желанием сообщить во всеуслышание служащим почтового отделения, чего именно они его лишили... — пробормотал Шон. 

Его философский настрой все больше мигрировал в сторону безусловного пессимизма, нашедшего выражение в буддийской религии и получившего новейшую обработку в системах А. Шопенгауэра и Э. Гартмана.

— Давайте вы прервете свои многочасовые бла-бла-бла о предназначениях, я уже наслушался их, помните? — вклинился Мис. — Вон катится Васи. Судя по его виду, он способен сообщить нам очень даже приятные новости.

— Или очень даже отвратительные. Поскольку вид у него, если ты не заметил, грязно-розовый, причем, первый оттенок вот-вот станет преобладающим, — холодно заметил впавший в безусловный пессимизм Шон, но тут Васи подкатился и воскликнул:

— У меня очень даже приятные новости!

**Глава пятая**  
_в которой происходит очередное знакомство с... ну вы поняли_

Думаю, стоит опустить путь наших героев до машины местных рыбаков, вот уже пять часов кряду обмывающих прекрасное ничего — результат их вдумчивой ловли. Достаточно сказать, что это был очень психологически выматывающий путь. Васи пожертвовал герметичностью своей упаковки и предложил сделать в ней дыры, чтобы пропустить провод через себя, а потом самоотверженно покатил всех по уже известному ему маршруту. Он двигался очень быстро, но все равно наслушался «оставьте меня тут, я лучше сольюсь в экстазе с природой, чем с чьей-то анатомией» от Шона и «да заткнись ты, заебал уже, лучше бы мы и правда тебя оставили» от всех остальных. 

— Что ж, — заметил Почтальон Рос, когда Васи подкатил их к передней распахнутой дверце неприлично огромного транспортного средства. — Думаю, я смогу закинуть провод и втащить ТАРДИС наверх.

— Есть такой шанс, — согласился Шон. — Вот только я и Мис вряд ли удержимся на пластинке в процессе такого маневра, мы и так едва не слетели в пути. Давай, ты все же оставишь меня тут, чтобы я слился в экстазе с...

— Колесами машины? Ну уж нет. Я лучше подумаю, как тебя слить в экстазе с чем-нибудь в салоне, — решительно отрезал Почтальон Рос и в самом деле погрузился в долгие бесплодные раздумья.

— Мы можем вас закрепить... мной, — с самоотверженной скромностью предложил Васи, когда прошло десять минут, а новых идей в воздухе так и не завитало. — Ничего страшного, от меня не убудет...

— От тебя именно что убудет! — возмутился Почтальон Рос. — А вдобавок и от моей репутации! Долг таких, как я — доставлять посылки в целости и сохранности, а не рвать их на кусочки! 

— Во мне же пять с гаком метров, никто не заметит, что не хватает... гака, — возразил Васи. 

— К тому же, например, меня ты уже не доставишь в целости и сохранности, — сказал Мис. — Ведь доставлять ты должен был Навигатор. Технически я всего лишь аксессуар к нему.

— А аксессуар ко мне ты вообще потерял, — поддакнул Шон. — Мне полагалось, если я не ошибаюсь, персональное кольцо-пульт. И где оно? Рядом с собой я его что-то не вижу. 

— Но там не было никакого кольца, я смотрел, — растерялся Почтальон Рос. — Ладно-ладно! Я понял! Мы воспользуемся предложением Васи, но Васи, помни, что ты не какой-нибудь там... прости Создатель, скотч! Не растрачивай себя понапрасну! 

Васи не стал говорить, что его заветная мечта — стать синей изолентой, ведь тогда Почтальон Рос расстроился бы еще сильнее, а он и без того впал в отчаяние, когда выяснилось, что необходимо снять с Васи упаковку.

— Это слишком... интимный процесс! — возопил Почтальон Рос. — Его должен выполнять Заказчик!

— Да что ты знаешь об интимности, — презрительно процедил Шон, а Васи постарался подпустить в свой обычно страдательный голос легкомысленные нотки:

— Ой, ну перестаньте! Она уже давно не герметична! Мы ведь дефлорировали ее проводом ТАРДИС, помнишь?

После того, как Васи избавили от грязного целлофана, оказалось, что он не врал, когда говорил про богатство оттенков. Хуже того: на его боках оказался непередаваемо восхитительный рисунок.

— Это лошадь! — благоговейно показывал на смущенного Васи Почтальон Рос. — Смотрите! Когда-то почтальоны ездили на лошадях... А это домики! С крышами и стенами! Может, вы не в курсе, но обычно почты располагаются именно в домах... А это девушка, ого, смотрите, это же самая натуральная девушка! Вы, разумеется, не знаете, но на почте работают преимущественно они! Терпеливые и скромные создания, способные ворочать тяжелые коробки ловчее грузчиков и выносить претензии пенсионеров в очередной час пик... 

В общем, разделывание Васи основательно пополнило знания присутствующих о том, как именно функционирует страшная и ужасная ПОЧТА РОССИИ. 

— Я старался отмерять кусочки, как можно меньше, — оправдывался Почтальон Рос в процессе, но Васи, который был способен впасть в истерику на совершенно пустом месте, казалось, совершенно не переживал по этому поводу.

— Я ведь ваш друг, — сиял он на всех нежными оттенками (преимущественно все же розового цвета). — А друзья ничего не жалеют ради друзей!

Пессимистически настроенный Шон подумал и решил, что предаваться философским размышлениям лучше все-таки подальше от автомобильных колес. Поэтому он не стал возражать против прикрепления себя частями Васи к пластинке ТАРДИС и нехотя отдал себя в руки судьбы и ее поверенного, который в тридцать шестой раз пытался забросить наверх провод.

На тридцать седьмой отчаянное «Бля!» Почтальона Роса таки возымело эффект: USB-разъем застрял где-то высоко, в недрах машины. Это позволило подняться сперва самому Почтальону Росу, а потом, поминутно молясь, чтобы рыбаки не вздумали обратить свой взор в сторону дверцы, поднять к себе всю остальную конструкцию.

— Что ж, — пропыхтел Почтальон Рос, когда они все оказались наконец лежащими на пассажирском сиденье. — Я думаю, теперь стоит...

— Навигатор! — завопил Мис ликующе, и Почтальон Рос немедленно завертел во все стороны своей головой.

Весьма покоцанный прямоугольник уставился на наших героев прямо с подставки на приборной панели. 

— Я что-то не припомню, чтобы знакомился с кем-то вроде... — начал он, но Мис был слишком возбужден от нечаянной радости.

— Ну и напрасно! — ликовал он. — Тебе не помешало бы общение с кем-то вроде меня!

— Эй! — одернул его Почтальон Рос. — Я должен доставить тебя к твоему Заказчику, так что не вздумай вешаться на первый встречный-поперечный, пусть и подходящий, экран!

— Извини, Рос, — смутился Мис. — Профдеформация, знаешь ли... Видишь, какой он поцарапанный?

— Да кто вы такие, чтобы судить о моей внешности?! — возмутился Навигатор и запнулся: — А кстати... Да. Кто вы такие?

— Я более мощный электрический шок анальный штекер беспроводной контроль stungun гей секс-игрушки для мужчин интимные товары, но ты можешь звать меня Шон, — сказал Шон.

— Я Доктор Кто Тардис 7 цветов Изменение визуальную светодио дный иллюзию светодиодные лампы визуальная Мода Игрушка 3D свет предприятие фигурку Дети подарок, но ты можешь звать меня ТАРДИС, — сказал ТАРДИС.

— Я Myslc Универсальный закаленное стекло только для 7 8 9 дюймов планшетный компьютер чтения электронных книг mp4 автомобиля gps навигации DVD стерео радио, но для тебя я Мис, дорогой, — томно проворковал Мис таким голосом, что Шон завибрировал (хотя в него еще не были вставлены батарейки!) и впервые подумал о своем предназначении, как о своем предназначении.

— Я Почтальон Рос. А это Васи, — веско сказал Почтальон Рос и указал на Васи. — Нам нужно попасть на Почту. И, думаю, ты нам в этом поможешь. 

Восхитительно вечерний воздух заполнился ароматом рыбацкого костра, бухнутого в котелок с кофе этанола и чем-то, что автор этих строк назвал бы ароматом надежды...

— Угу. Прям бегу и падаю! — сообщил Навигатор.

К сожалению, ему оказались чужды прекрасные порывы.

**Глава шестая**  
_в которой наши герои обсуждают свои мечты и чаяния_

— А хорошо, что ему оказались чужды прекрасные порывы, — задумчиво сказал Васи. — Ведь это значит, что они идеально друг другу подходят! 

— Мис довольно циничная сволочь, тут не поспоришь, — заметил Шон. — Но это как раз значит, что они совсем друг другу не подходят. Противоположности притягиваются! Слыхал такую поговорку? 

— Она иллюстрирует довольно устаревшее представление о механизме страсти, — поддержал Васи Почтальон Рос. — На самом деле, жить с непохожим на тебя — та еще задачка. Это в физическом смысле впуклость прекрасно совпадает с выпуклостью, если же мы говорим о прекрасных порывах души, то гораздо лучше, когда их рвет в одну сторону, а не в разные.

— Ты не должен был его отпускать, — накинулся на Почтальона Роса ТАРДИС. — Как же его Заказчик? И то, что ты всегда говорил о предназначении?

— Ты правильно сделал, что его отпустил, — возразил Васи. — Найдется ли Заказчик, неизвестно, зато уже сейчас Мис выполняет свою функцию. Ему повезло куда больше, чем (возможно) повезет всем нам.

— Да прекратите вы! Я никого никуда не отпускал, — отрезал Почтальон Рос. — Навигатор упрямился, и нам повезло, что Мису все равно приспичило его соблазнить с первой же секунды, как мы оказались в салоне. Что ж, теперь они есть друг у друга, а у нас появился шанс с ветерком добраться до самых дверей Почты.

Этот спор друзья вели из рыбацкого прицепа, который (значительно превышая скорость) катился к вечернему Ростову-на-Дону, погромыхивая канистрами, ведрами, лодочным мотором, веслами и массой других интересных, но совершенно бесполезных в современной рыбалке вещей. Навигатор обещал им, что проложит путь к своему дому через ближайшее отделение Почты и как раз напротив нее погасит свой экран. Предполагалось, что хозяин машины резко затормозит (от неожиданности или страха за судьбу своего электронного помощника), а тем временем вся наша компашка как можно осторожнее вывалится из прицепа на дорогу. Главный удар должен был прийтись на ТАРДИС, и хотя предполагалось, что он сперва повиснет на проводе, в данный момент Почтальон Рос обматывал его основание и пластинку не слишком чистой тряпкой, заодно и укрывая под ней Шона. 

— И все равно я им завидую, — вздохнул Васи. — Суждено ли мне попасть к своему Заказчику? Не огорчится ли он, увидев, что я покрыт пылью и во мне больше не пять метров с гаком?

— А как вы думаете, ребята, кто вас выбрал и для чего? — спросил Почтальон Рос, чтобы отвлечь друзей от уныния и процесса шибари. — Каков он, человек, рискнувший довериться доставке, несмотря на расстояния? 

— Ну... Я надеюсь, что меня ждет какая-нибудь любительница дорам для своего БуЖо, — романтично вздохнул Васи. — У нее наверняка хватит смелости, чтобы заявиться на почту и потребовать меня ей вернуть. Ведь я способен дать ей силы для исполнения, например, каких-то желаний. Возможно, она украсит мной список будущих книг или фильмов, а может, страничку с заветной мечтой... Разве можно вот так спокойно отказаться от заветной мечты?

— О, я тоже делаю ставку на упоротость своего Заказчика! — воскликнул ТАРДИС. — Меня не могли выбрать случайно! Мой Создатель делает всякий фанатский стафф, и обращаются к нему только целеустремленно поехавшие на этом люди! Я знаю, мой будущий хозяин видит во мне настоящую машину времени, а не какой-то там банальный ночник! Разве можно вот так спокойно отказаться от машины времени?

— Вы все говорите о развлечениях, — фыркнул Шон высокомерно. — Которые вообще-то взаимозаменяемы. А вот мой Заказчик наверняка серьезный тип, которого волнует состояние его простаты. Я создан не забав ради, я — высокотехнологичный медицинский инструмент. Спокойно отказаться от здоровья совершенно немыслимо — оно же у человека одно!

Игрушечный Почтальон Рос вдруг почувствовал себя задетым.

— Ага, щаз, медицинский, как же... — он скептически хмыкнул. — Кто же заказывает медтехнику по интернету из Китая? И если ты такой крутой... — поспешно добавил Почтальон Рос, уловив протестующее шевеление под тряпкой, — почему же так слезно просил оставить тебя валяться в грязи, а? Почему не желал выполнить свое предназначение?

— А какое у него предназначение? — раздался робкий голосок Васи.

— Да, лично я так и не понял, для чего нужен наш Шон, но выглядит он стильно, прямо космический корабль! Он даже более космический и более корабль, чем я! — послышался весьма заинтересованный голос ТАРДИС.

— Жопный вибратор, вот он кто, — буркнул Почтальон Рос и с силой затянул узел. — Хотя нельзя не признать, что он добирается туда, куда не ступает нога человека...

— Я борюсь с болезнями, я профилактический массажер, а никакой не вибратор! — приглушенно возмутился растерявший свое философское спокойствие Шон. 

— Но ты так и не ответил, почему же просил тебя бросить, весь из себя такой полезный? — не сдавался Почтальон Рос. — Весь из себя такой незаменимый, почему же хотел остаться на болоте?

— Да потому что у меня ОКР! — неожиданно для самого себя выпалил признание Шон. — Мысль о том, что будущее рабочее место обсеменено E.coli... Бр-р-р... Как подумаю, так бросаюсь в дрожь без батареек! А теперь, когда ты тесно обмотал меня какой-то дерюгой, я подозреваю и нечто что-то вроде тактильной клаустрофобии! Мне неприятно, когда меня сжимают настолько тесно! Вот такая я тонкая натура, представь себе! А если ты собираешься навешивать на нас ярлыки, прошу, оставь меня здесь и не тащи в это чертово почтовое отделение! 

— Я не... блин... — Почтальону Росу стало не то, чтобы стыдно, но профессиональный долг в нем вполне успешно заборол игрушечную пластиковую обиду. — Слушай, когда я назвал тебя жопным вибратором... Я не имел в виду ничего плохого! Ни один из нас не будет иметь над своим Заказчиком такой власти, какой наделили тебя! Дарить не только здоровье, но и наслаждение — это же круто! 

— Погодите... А что же, по-вашему, буду дарить я? — послышался уязвленный голос ТАРДИС. 

— И я? — пискнул Васи.

— Тоже наслаждение, — успокоил их Почтальон Рос. — Но ментальное. Оно, конечно, хорошо, не спорю, но физическое...

— Это побочный эффект! — вяло запротестовал Шон. 

— Да брось! Ты себя со стороны видел? — Почтальон Рос почувствовал прилив неожиданного маркетингового вдохновения. — У тебя же идеальная форма! Благодаря ей, можно стимулировать простату не только изнутри, но и снаружи! Надо только перестать бежать от своей сути и признаться самому себе...

— …что я рожден для того, чтобы меня пихали в задницу всякие извращенцы, воображающие, что я чей-то гребаный член... — горько прошептал Шон.

— Да почему извращенцы-то?!

— Почему гребаный член, ты не спрашиваешь? И правильно...

— Епт! — Почтальон Рос хотел было начать вырывать у себя на голове волосья, но, к счастью, на его голове волосьев не обнаружилось. 

— Все дело в выборе слов, — вдруг робко подал голос Васи.

— Точно! — обрадовался внезапной поддержке Почтальон Рос. — Кстати, сразу видно, кто тут создан для БуЖо... Слушай своего розового друга, он плохого не посоветует! Отойди от банально-грубого «запихнул меня в свою жопу», «искусственных членов» и всего такого. Ты — «нефритовый стебель», который входит в «задние врата»! Понял?

— Вообще-то, нефрит зеленого цвета, — заметил Шон тоном, в котором сквозило сомнение.

— Ладно-ладно, ок! Ты «черный, как ночь, оникс, который входит в задние врата, вызывая горячий поток чего-то там у тонких ценителей чувственных утех, которые»...

Почтальон Рос запнулся, мучительно подбирая слова и обратил свой отчаянный взор на Васи. «Ну же, помоги мне! Ты просто обязан владеть лексиконом краснеющих, переполненных гормонами дев, строчащих НЦу в своих дневничках!» — читалось в его исполненных муки нарисованных глазах... Но как раз в этот момент на их всеобщее счастье автомобиль вдруг остановился, как вкопанный.

Навигатор выполнил свою миссию. 

— Так, парни, мы на месте! — засуетился Почтальон Рос. — Приготовьтесь к жесткой посадке! Васи, твоя задача, как только мы окажемся на земле, катиться к задним вратам Почты... Тьфу, то есть, вон к тому служебному входу. Усек? Вперед!

Он решительно обнял скотч одной рукой, покрепче вцепившись в провод, а другой начал выталкивать сверток за борт прицепа. Долю секунды Почтальон Рос, упершись ногами, балансировал на краю, обеспечивая мягкую посадку ТАРДИС и Шону, но в конце концов не удержался и свалился следом вместе с Васи. К счастью, тряпка и эта самая доля секунды не пропали втуне: ТАРДИС ойкнул, но выдержал падение в мягкую дорожную пыль.

— Скорее! — Почтальон Рос побежал вперед, указывая путь, и Васи рванул за ним с места, как бумажное, но очень резвое моноколесо с неповоротливым прицепом.

К счастью, июньский вечер был жаркий, поэтому «Служебный вход», завешанный марлей от мух, оказался приоткрыт. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Почтальон Рос вскарабкался на его порог и помог взобраться пыльно-розовому другу. Еще какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы втащить увесистый сверток, и наконец они вкатились в святая святых — почтовое отделение.

**Глава седьмая**  
_в которой друзья узнают тайну Почтальона Роса_

— Глазам не верю! Мы наконец вкатились в святая святых — почтовое отделение! — восторженно пропищал Васи. — Только что-то оно совсем не похоже на то, что я представлял себе в мечтах... —добавил он растерянно. — Где же наши Заказчики?

Вокруг них высились высокие железные стеллажи с кучей всяких коробок и пакетов. Где-то вдали хлопали двери и топали ноги, гул голосов прерывался воплями: «Вас много, а я одна!», но тут, в вечернем сумраке, было тихо и необитаемо.

— Мы прошли через «Служебный вход». А Заказчики предпочитают ломиться через главный, — пояснил Почтальон Рос, деловито озираясь.

— И что же нам теперь делать? — спросил Васи. — Пробираться к главному входу?

— Нет, слушай... У меня есть план...

— Опять, — раздался из-под тряпки ворчливый голос Шона. — Когда же ты уже напланируешься? А заодно снимешь с нас эту пропахшую бензином дерюгу?!

— Спокойно, дружище! Тебе я отвожу в своем новом плане самую важную роль! — примирительно похлопал сверток Почтальон Рос.

—Вообще-то... Это мой фонарик... — послышался смущенный голос ТАРДИС. — Но ты продолжай! Я не против! Погладь его полностью...

— Важную роль, говоришь? И почему это меня не успокаивает, хотел бы я знать? — не унимался Шон.

— Да послушайте же! — взмолился Почтальон Рос. — Меня не вышвырнули, как вас, понимаете? Я из этого самого отделения! Меня подарили на 8 марта оператору Маше (милая девушка, между прочим). С тех пор я болтался между чайником и сахарницей на общей тумбочке, слушая все разговоры работников... 

— Так ты нам врал?! — волна возмущения поднялась из недр свертка, заставив его мелко вибрировать. — Все это время ты притворялся одним из нас! 

— Ничего подобного! — запротестовал Почтальон Рос. — Я сразу сказал, что я Почтальон и моя задача всех доставлять по адресам! Я разве утверждал что-то другое? 

— Он прав, он не утверждал ничего другого, — сказал Васи. — И дайте ему уже все объяснить! 

— Да! Я прав! И дайте же мне уже все объяснить! — Почтальон Рос снял фуражку и потер блестящий лоб. — Так вот. Судя по жалобам Маши и подруг, отделение с некоторых пор стали особенно рьяно осаждать недовольные Заказчики. Ну, то есть, их всегда сколько-то было, это же ПОЧТА РОССИИ! Понимаете? Но на этот раз даже ее служащие офигели от превысившего все разумные пределы бардака! Так что я понял, что происходит что-то из ряда вон, и решил выяснить.

— Ну? Выяснил? — нетерпеливо пошевелились под тряпкой.

— Почти... То есть... В общем... Так получилось... Короче, только я начал выяснять... Как меня тоже спиздили.

— Что?! — завопили все.

— Прямо с тумбочки. Сунули в карман, пока я предавался размышлениям... Вот видите! — поспешно выпалил Почтальон Рос. — Я не так уж и отличаюсь от вас! 

— Ну ты хоть опознал вора? Увидел рожу этого мерзавца? — осведомился Шон таким тоном, словно ему было не все равно.

— Как бы... Не совсем... Я ведь сказал, что предавался размышлениям... — смутился Почтальон Рос. — Но я запомнил номер машины! Когда этот парень залезал в нее, я вывалился из кармана и успел увидеть, как она уезжает. Думаю, мы сможем узнать, кто за ней закреплен. Как-нибудь. Теоретически... А узнав, — добавил он поспешно, потому что из-под мешковины послышалось скептические «хм», — укажем его фамилию в записке вместе с координатами места, которые я получил от Навигатора, и перечислим десятка полтора трек-кодов пропавших вещей! Думаете, я просто так ходил по куче? Я запоминал, как можно больше кодов! Теперь у меня есть улики! — убедительно возликовал Почтальон Рос. — Мы подкинем записку Маше на ее любимую тумбочку вместе с тобой, Васи и тобой, ТАРДИС...

— Ты же сказал, что мне отведена главная роль! — послышался возмущенный голос Шона.

— Потому, что тебя мы подкинем в сумку нашему злодею! — закончил изложение своего плана Почтальон Рос и принялся распутывать сверток.

— Хочешь сказать, я настолько ужасен, что мной можно только компрометировать? — горько осведомился Шон, когда, наконец, его освободили из грязно-бензинового плена. — Ну, правильно, на что еще годится жопный вибратор...

— Я хочу сказать, что ты будешь ну прямо, как... как полицейский под прикрытием! — принялся утешать его Почтальон Рос. — Нам все равно нужна какая-то улика против этой падлы, понимаешь? С Васи или ТАРДИС он может выкрутиться, сказав, что они, мол, его личные, он сам их заказал! Если их упаковки не найдутся... Ему могут и поверить. Но ты... Ты — совсем другое дело! Он будет открещиваться от тебя изо всех сил! 

— Но если и упаковка Шона не найдется, вор избежит наказания, разве нет? — робко заметил Васи.

— Зато останется посмешищем на веки вечные! Вот чем хорош мой план! — воскликнул Почтальон Рос. — Даже если нам не удастся посадить его за решетку, мы здорово попортим ему жизнь! 

— Знаешь, а может, ты и прав. Только я способен вывести на чистую воду самого гнилого работника этой организации, — задумчиво произнес Шон. — Без всяких номеров машин и трек-кодов именно я могу прямо сейчас назвать тебе злоумышленника. Буквально не сходя с места.

— Как?! — возопили все, кто с благоговением, кто с изрядной долей скепсиса.

— Метод дедукции, господа. Метод дедукции — мощный инструмент в умелых руках, — проинформировал их Шон. — Он состоит в том, чтобы приходить к логическому выводу на основе незначительных на взгляд неискушенного обывателя наблюдений. Говоря понятным вам примитивным языком, я вижу у первого от входа в зал стеллажа парня в синей куртке, у которого на пальце... мое вибрационно-жопное черное кольцо!

**Глава восьмая**  
_в которой некоторые наши герои наконец-то встречаются с некоторыми своими Заказчиками_

Дальнейшие события принялись развиваться с быстротой, которая покажется вам воистину головокружительной, если вы час лежали в болоте, шесть наблюдали, как ваш друг расхаживает по бумажному Эвересту, полчаса катились до машины с помощью бумажного моноколеса и еще черт знает сколько тряслись в прицепе, споря о кишечных бактериях и упоротых фанатах.

— Я его знаю! Это же водитель Дима! — завопил Почтальон Рос, приглядевшись к стоящему у первого от входа в зал стеллажа парню в синей куртке. — Он ходит с объемистой сумкой через плечо, и я всегда подозревал, что она набита чем-то незаконным! Ну держись, водитель Дима...

Почтальон Рос погрозил в его сторону двупалым кулаком.

— Его сумка лежит вон в том углу, и сейчас мы докатимся туда на Васи с ТАРДИС, а потом загрузим туда Шона!

Они докатились до сумки в углу на Васи с ТАРДИС, а потом загрузили туда Шона.

— Вообще-то, она набита грязной одеждой, кроссвордами, Кириешками и банками пива, — проинформировал их Шон из багажных недр. — Что ж, по крайней мере, у меня будет чем заняться, пока вы претворяете в жизнь остальную часть плана...

— О, да! Самое время претворить в жизнь остальную часть плана! — воскликнул Почтальон Рос и хотел зловеще потереть ручки, но его анатомия ему это не позволила. 

Тем не менее он довольно успешно изобразил позу, которая должна была являть собой неотвратимость наказания для всяких водителей Дим.

— А теперь, — злорадным тоном сообщил Почтальон Рос, — я воспользуюсь дружбой с ручкой Стабис и изложу на листке все улики!

Им пришлось некоторое время поколесить по помещению в поисках ручки Стабис («ею пытается завладеть каждый работник этого отделения, вот насколько она важна!» — прояснял Почтальон Рос ситуацию в процессе колесения), тем не менее через каких-то десять минут им все же удалось обнаружить ее под стулом всю в размышлениях о неотвратимости технического прогресса.

— Как ты думаешь, насколько неотвратим технический прогресс? — спросила ручка Стабис Почтальона Роса, пока он катил ее к листку не очень чистой упаковочной бумаги. — Люди почти разучились писать, ты заметил? Скоро их пальцы эволюционируют в тыкалки, и тогда моя жизнь окончательно потеряет смысл!

— Возможно, ты эволюционируешь в стилус, — утешал ее Почтальон Рос, активно перебирая коротенькими ножками.

— Это прошлый век, — вздыхала Стабис.

— История идет по кругу! — не сдавался Почтальон Рос. — А кроме того, помни, прошлое уже прошло, будущее еще не наступило... Зато прямо сейчас ты нам очень-очень нужна, чтобы призвать к ответу одного подонка! Как тебе конкретно этот детективный смысл? Годится в качестве переходного к стилусобытию?

Стабис рассмеялась — смысл ее вполне устроил.

Они составили длиннющую анонимку, пестрящую цифрами, кодами, координатами и советами обыскать не только рюкзак негодяя Димы, но и почтовую машину, его личную квартиру, а также счета, которые, возможно, ломятся от денег, полученных за продажи краденных посылок.

Листочек прикрепили с помощью еще одного жертвенного сантиметра Васи на ТАРДИС, и Почтальон Рос подтащил всю конструкцию ровнехонько под ноги операторши Маши, когда та присела на табуретку перед чайной тумбочкой, чтобы обрести гармонию внутри с помощью чая «Гринфилд», ну и заодно подумать о вечном перед уходом домой.

Запнувшись о провод и разбив чашку, Маша решила не ограничиваться коротким «Блядь!», а произнесла неожиданно длинную речь, примерно следующего содержания: «Охуеть! Это же скотч, который я заказывала на Али и который мне так и не пришел! Оля, иди сюда, это же тот самый ночник, который ты тоже заказывала на Али и который тебе тоже так и не пришел! Да, я помню, что из-за этого накрылся наш челлендж на ЗФБ, но ничего, впереди еще спецквест! Смотри, к нему прикреплен листочек, это, наверное, тебе Доктор пишет, бугага, как думаешь, наша начальница Марина еще здесь? Похоже, записка ее заинтересует... Вот же козел, а? Наверняка именно он и спиздил мой скотч и твою машину времени, из-за чего накрылся наш челлендж на ЗФБ! Ну ничего, впереди еще спецквест...»

— Что ж, я рад, что вы все-таки попали к своим Заказчикам! — успел сказать Почтальон Рос Васи и ТАРДИС. — Может, когда-нибудь еще и увидимся, как знать...

— Передавай привет Шону! — застеснялся счастливый Васи.

— И от меня! Будем надеяться, что ему тоже повезет! — добавил ТАРДИС, без всяких батареек превратив лучик лампы дневного света в маленькую, но живописную радугу на грязном полу почтового отделения.

— Обязательно! — пообещал Почтальон Рос. — Думаю, Шон будет рад узнать, что...

— Ой, смотри и он тут! — раздалось сверху и ласковая рука Маши обхватила Почтальона Роса поперек туловища, вознесла его в небеса и утвердила на ногах между чайником и сахарницей на общей тумбочке. 

**Эпилог**  
_в котором читатель получает задел на сиквел, триквел,  
вбоквел, спинофф и они возвращаются_

Маленький пластиковый человечек в синей форменной фуражке резво бежал по полке металлического стеллажа, выискивая одну конкретную картонную коробку среди десятков прочих. Найдя нужную, он забарабанил в нее двупалыми ручками.

— Шон! Эй, Шон!

— Ну, чего тебе? — раздался глухой голос, расцвеченный нотками безусловного пессимизма. — Только не говори, что за мной явился Заказчик. Еще не родился на этом свете идиот, который признается, что ему не доставили жопный вибратор... 

— Анальный массажер! Ты называешься анальный массажер! Медицинский высокотехнологичный инструмент, между прочим!

— Ага, щаз, медицинский, как же... — в коробке скептически хмыкнули. — Кто же заказывает медтехнику по интернету из Китая?

Почтальон Рос снял фуражку и почесал лысину. Он был совсем не рад, что удостоился такого точного цитирования. Почтальон Рос вернул фуражку на место и расплылся в фальшивой улыбке, надеясь, что, хотя она не видна обитателю коробки, ее свет кинет отблеск в виде радостно-уверенных ноток на его интонацию.

— Слушай, Шон, у тебя устаревшие сведения, время не стоит на месте, знаешь ли! Видел бы, за чем некоторые не стесняются являться! Стеклянный вибратор в форме щупальца осьминога, можешь себе представить? И такое берут! И даже проверяют прямо в зале, не разбился ли он при транспортировке! Недалек тот день, когда его начнут тестировать на наших глазах! Ну, чтобы потом составить грамотную претензию с указанием свидетелей.

— … а к тому времени, как такой идиот найдется, я уже и технически и морально устарею, — упрямо закончила свою мысль коробка. — Оставь меня, дружище, я в печали.

Но Почтальон Рос был не таков, чтобы кого-то оставлять, да еще в печали. Он пнул коробку маленькой ножкой.

— Черт, ну хватит уже, а? Ты все равно не желал исполнять своего прямого предназначения! У тебя же ОКР! Забыл? 

В коробке насторожились.

— Хочешь сказать, ты нашел мне мозгоправа? И какой же придурок согласился работать с... анальным массажером? Не используя его по прямому назначению, разумеется...

— Э... Нет, не нашел, но... — Почтальон Рос смущенно поковырял ботиночком полку.

— Бля. Так какого же черта ты явился и отвлекаешь меня от моих философских дум?!

— Просто... — Почтальон Рос вздохнул. — Шон, слушай, мне нужна помощь. У нас опять завелась какая-то падла, которая пиздит посылки. И на этот раз я даже определил, кто это, без выездных мероприятий на болота!

— Хм. Раз ты уже все выяснил... Зачем тебе я? — осторожно осведомилась коробка и, судя по звуку, принялась нервно лопать внутри себя целлофан с пупырышками.

— Как это зачем? Ты сам сказал, что... — Почтальон Рос перешел на ликующий нетерпеливый шепот. — В общем, давай его подставим, а? Ну, как тогда? Запихнем тебя к нему в сумку, в карман куртки положим кольцо, попросим ручку Стабис нацарапать записку Маше... — Почтальон Рос гордо выпрямился и важно произнес. — Ты не хотел быть жопным вибратором? Будешь анальным полицейским! Мы им покажем! Мы им всем покажем, как воровать у Заказчиков их посылки!

— Анальным полицейским... — в коробке задумались. — Хочешь сказать, это не разовая подработка?

— Хочу сказать, а хули ты спрашиваешь?! Да это же вечная пахота без сна и отдыха! Мы ведь работаем на ПОЧТЕ РОССИИ!


End file.
